I've got that funny feeling again
by ncjune
Summary: Darien is knocked unconscious and wakes up QSM and with one thing on his mind...Claire!
1. Default Chapter

I-man fanfic

Darien felt the familiar pain in the back of his neck, and he knew there was nothing he could do about it. There he was…quickly approaching quicksilver madness, and of course there was the small detail that he was also locked in the trunk of a car. 

'Why do things like this always happen to me?' he thought. 'And where the hell is Hobbes?!'

The day had started out normal. He and Hobbes had spent the morning tailing some suspected arms dealers around town waiting for them to make a move. Darien even had to forego his counteragent shot 'cause Hobbes was afraid they might lose them.

Finally, the dealers had stopped at an abandoned warehouse. "Why does it always have to be an abandoned warehouse?" Darien groaned as he quicksilvered himself and Bobby so they could follow the bad guys inside and see what was going on. Darien knew he was cutting it close by quicksilvering both he and Bobby, but he just wanted this particular case to be over.

'I'll just quicksilver, catch the bad guys, get my shot, then finally go home and get some sleep,' he thought. It had been a long day.

Darien and Hobbes had invisibly crept-up on the dealers while they were greeting their prospective customers. 

An exchange of money took place, and that's when Hobbes moved away from Darien and cut off the flow of quicksilver. 

Hobbes yelled, "Freeze, I'm afraid you're all under arrest," while the quicksilver fell off his body. 

Darien allowed the quicksilver to stop flowing over him and was about to step forward and lend Hobbes a hand when he felt a sharp blow to the back of his head. He fell to the ground and managed to turn himself around. He was able to mumble an "Aw, crap" right before a fist slammed into his face knocking him unconscious. 

Darien awoke to pain, excruciating pain coming from his face, but more importantly coming from the back of his neck. 

He brought his arm up to his face to take a look at his wrist, but it was too dark to see. 

"Where the hell am I?" he grumbled. He started to feel around, trying to figure out where he was. It felt like he was trapped in a box, but then he noticed he was lying on some sort of carpet, and the smell was nasty. It smelled like gas and maybe oil. "A trunk!" he said, "I'm in a trunk. Oh, this brings back memories." Images of him and his buddies playing pranks on each other during high school came floating into his mind. 

And then all of a sudden those images were gone, and they were replaced with a sudden surge of anger… anger towards Hobbes. "This is all his fault. If he had just stopped by the keep so I could have gotten my shot…" Darien suddenly stopped yelling. 

He knew that if he had a mirror (and some light) then he could look at his face, and he would see two bright red eyes shining back. 

He tried to calm down, but it was no use. His mind kept wandering, and he thought about all the nice things he would do to Hobbes, the Official, Eberts…. and Claire. "Hmmm, Claire. Now, there's a thought." Darien whispered to himself. He remembered perfectly well what had happened between them the last time they met. He remembered the touching, the kissing. It had felt great to finally find someone who wasn't afraid of him. No, Claire hadn't feared him, in fact, she had welcomed him. 

"I wonder if she would be that happy to see me again?" Darien mused while a smile positioned itself on his face.

He remembered the feel of her lips on his. "That's it, I'm getting outta here," he said to himself. He started to kick with all his strength at the hood of the trunk. Finally, the trunk lock gave way, and the trunk popped open. 

Darien casually got out of the trunk and dusted himself off.

"Don't worry, Claire, I'm coming. Your sugar daddy's coming to get ya." And with that, he was off, with only one thing on his mind… Claire. 

TBC

*Please let me know if this has some merit, or if it totally sucks 'cause this is my first fic. If you guys remotely liked it let me know and I'll continue. Thanks.


	2. Chapter numero dos

Oh yeah, I forgot to list the disclaimer the first time I did it, so here goes…I, in no way, shape or form own any part of the

Oh yeah, I forgot to list the disclaimer the first time I did it, so here goes…I, in no way, shape or form own any part of the Invisible Man. So, please don't sue me. Wait, I take that back…go ahead and sue me 'cause I'm a college student, and Lord knows we ain't got no money. 

Spoilers: TpoC and I guess Bro's Keeper, too. 

Rating: I'm gonna say G (at least for right now), but then again I'm pretty desensitized, so read at your own risks, ladies and gents. 

This is a continuation of my first fanfic, so you should probably read that one first or else what follows may not make too much sense.

Thank you so much for responding so well (and so quickly) to my first venture into the world of fan fiction. And since I have received some very pleasant reviews, I've decided to continue. I promise to do my best. So without further ado….

Bobby paced frantically back and forth in front of the Official's desk while the Official, Monroe and Claire stared at him from their seats.

"We gotta find him, boss." 

"Don't you think I know that, Hobbes?" the Official retorted. 

To which Monroe quickly added, "If I had come along this wouldn't have happened. You should have waited me."

"Are you saying this is my fault?" Hobbes asked a bit surprised.

To which Monroe replied, " Well, if the shoe fits…"

"Look here, Agent Monroe, if you had been there…" Hobbes began, but Claire broke in with, "Come on, you two, the last thing we need right now is to waste time bickering. Now Bobby, what exactly happened at the warehouse?"

Hobbes gave Monroe a slightly irritated look then began with, "Well, Darien quicksilvered both he and I when.."

"'He and I?'" Monroe interrupted. 

"What? I can't speak grammatically correct?" Bobby inquired.

"Monroe, please. Bobby, go ahead and continue," the official interrupted. 

"Well, like I was saying, Darien and I entered the warehouse under the cover of quicksilver and we witnessed the criminal exchange of money, so that's when I made my move." 

Bobby next continued with, "I moved towards the suspects in question and informed them that they were under arrest, and that's when I heard a thud come from behind me. I turned around just in time to see Darien get punched in the face by some huge thug. Then, one of the bad guys used that opportunity to try and knock my weapon from my hands, but nobody one-ups Bobby Hobbes, my friend. Anyway, I struggled with a couple of 'em while the other two ran off. Finally, I managed to subdue the two perps. After that, I turned around to check on Darien, but he wasn't there and neither was the big fella that took him down. I searched the perimeter of the warehouse, but I couldn't find any trace of either one of them, and that's when I called for back-up." 

The Official just sat there for a few seconds thinking, then finally spoke, "Okay, people, we have to assume that Darien is being held against his will, and from what the Keeper here has told me, he is in desperate need of a shot of counteragent. So, time is definitely a concern. Let's find him, people, and let's find him now."

Claire gave the Official a worried look while Monroe and Hobbes headed for the door, but Hobbes turned around and spoke guiltily to the Official and Claire, "Look guys, the whole counteragent thing is my fault. Darien said he needn't his shot, but I didn't want to stop because I was too worried about losing our tail on the suspects. I'm sorry." 

"Bobby, don't think about that right now. Just find Darien, and you can apologize to him yourself." the Official replied.

"Yes, sir." Then Bobby looked at Claire, "Don't worry, I'll find him," he said meekly and walked out the door leaving Claire and the Official alone in his office.

"I hope so," Claire said to herself quietly.

*Be patient, please, guys. I'm writing this at one in the morning 'cause I just got out of work, so that's why it's so short. But I promise to write more tomorrow.I hope you'll stay tuned until then. Thanks.


	3. Chapter numero tres

Well guys, I'm back

Well guys, I'm back. I hope you haven't gotten sick of me yet. Thanks again for all the nice reviews. I gotta say that I'm very relied because I was sure that nobody would like this story, so thanks for proving me wrong. 

Darien was walking down the street, but just exactly what street he didn't know. 

He had gotten out of the trunk only to discover that he was in the middle of a big vacant parking lot.He didn't recognize where he was, but the one thing he **was** sure of was that he really wanted to find Claire. So, he had walked off hurriedly. 

And as a result, he had been walking for the last twenty minutes passing by stores and restaurants that were unfamiliar to him. 

Finally, he spotted a cab heading down the street towards him. He raised his hand, and the cab pulled up next to him. Darien opened the door and got in.

"Where to, pal?" the driver asked. 

"Just drive. I'll tell ya on the way. And step on it, 'cause I got a hot date tonight," Darien said with a big mischievous smile on his face. 

Meanwhile, back at the ranch, I mean the Agency…. (Sorry about that…I guess that's just the Texan in me).

Claire had just finished tidying up the lab and making the necessary preparations (you know just in case Darien was brought in while QSM) whereas Hobbes and Monroe were in the interrogation room questioning one of the two suspects Hobbes had managed to apprehend. 

"You're really screwed, do you know that? Your associates made off with a federal agent. Do you know what the penalty is for federal kidnapping? Yeah, from the look on your face I'd bet that you do. It must be tough, my friend, knowing that you're going to rot away in prison while your buddies get to run around free." Hobbes said very casually. 

After letting that last statement sink into the suspect's head, he continued with, "Of course, Agent Monroe and I could make sure that you didn't have to do all that hard time alone. All you have to do is tell us where your friends are and where they might have taken Agent Fawkes."

Silence… the guy wasn't talking. 

Finally, the silence was too much for him and Hobbes just snapped. He grabbed the guy by his collar and shouted in his face, "Look, buddy, one of your little friends took my partner, and I wanna know where…NOW!" 

Monroe, who had been quiet all this time, quickly added, "Yeah, and if you don't tell us what we want to hear, we'll make sure you spend your prison time in the same cell with a big guy named Bubba." 

The suspect looked at Monroe and saw the look on her face meant that she was definitely not kidding. Then, he focused his attention back on Hobbes, who was still holding onto him by his collar. The look on Bobby's face meant business, too. Finally, he blurted out, "Ok, Ok! Look, I don't know where they could have taken your partner, but I do know where they like to hang out."

Bobby eventually let him go, and the guy settled back into his seat. Bobby took a step back himself and said, "All right, tell us."

The bad guy swallowed and started with, "It's a strip club called The Pussycats. I don't know the exact address, but I can tell you the street name. It's on…" 

"That's ok," Bobby said, "I know where it is."

Monroe quickly turned her head and stared at him, "You do?" 

"What?" Bobby asked genuinely surprised. "Oh come on, Monroe, get your mind out of the gutter. It's not like I'm a patron of the joint, it's just that I've done surveillance on that place before. Now, let's go. We've already wasted too much time with this loser."

And with that, Monroe was off her chair following Bobby out of the door. 

The cab pulled up in front of the Agency. Darien hadn't bothered to try and check Claire's house first. He knew that with him missing and all that she would definitely be here waiting for him to be brought in. 

He paid the driver, who took the money and said, "Thanks, man. Oh and by the way, I think you should get those eyes of yours checked. It looks like you've got a serious case of pink eye." 

Darien just smiled and said, "What? This?" as he pointed to his eyes. "No man, this is nothing. You should see me when I come down with the flu." 

Darien got out of the cab and headed toward the entrance quicksilvering along the way. He didn't want anyone to spot him and ruin his fun. 

He walked into the Agency and saw Monroe and Bobby headed towards him. He quickly moved to the side and watched as they passed him and walked out the door. "Hmmm, wonder where they're off to?" he said to himself. But his curiosity was cut short when he remembered why he had gone there in the first place. 'Claire' he thought, 'I'll be right with you shortly.'

Darien continued down the hall and finally reached the Keep. He took his card out of his pocket and swiped it. 

Claire, who was sitting at her desk going over some new lab printouts on counteragent, looked up when the lab door slid open. When no one walked in, she got up and moved towards the door. 

"Hello," she said, "Is anyone there?" 

She was about to step out into the hall to take a look when she felt a pair of hands grab her by the hips and pull her back. She felt someone standing behind her holding onto her waist, and she could feel a hot breath on her neck. 

"Darien?!" she shouted surprised and a tad scared.

Darien heard the excitement in her voice and mistook it for pleasure. "I knew you'd be happy to see me again," he said. He allowed the quicksilver to fall off his body, then, he quickly twirled her around so that they were facing each other.

Before Claire could say anything else, Darien quickly moved in and started kissing her. 

It took him a while to realize that she wasn't kissing back.

TBC 


	4. Chapter numero cuatro

Sorry it took me a couple of days to continue

Sorry it took me a couple of days to continue. I had a huge test this morning for my political science class, and I really needed to put in some quality study time, but I'm back now with a whole new chapter. 

They stood there for a while, their lips locked. Darien was thoroughly enjoying himself, but Claire, on the other hand, needed a few seconds to process just what exactly was going on. 

Finally, she placed her hands on Darien's chest, summoned all her strength together and pushed. The kiss was broken, much to Darien dissatisfaction.

Claire immediately stepped back while trying to catch her breath, and Darien, who had a very puzzled look on his face asked, "Why'd you do that?" 

Claire, who had been bent forward with her hands on her knees, looked up and finally got a good look at Darien's eyes. 

"Oh God," she weakly said to herself. 

Darien smiled and replied, "Nope, sorry to disappoint, but it's just me. But I was sure that you'd be glad to see me. I mean, you certainly were the last time we met."

Claire searched her brain until she understood what he was talking about. '**Beta-c' **she thought. 

Darien took a step towards Claire, while Claire, in turn, took one back and said, "Look, Darien…the last time you went quicksilver mad, I wasn't exactly myself either. I wasn't responsible for my actions, just like you're not responsible for yours right now."

Darien continued to move towards her, so she continued to walk backwards until she came into contact with the wall, bringing her evasion to a halt.

"No where to run," Darien whispered while he closed the last remaining inches of distance between them. 

"Darien," Claire persisted, "We weren't in our right minds then, that's why I acted like that, but I am now. Can't you tell the difference?"

Darien, who had been slowing leaning down towards her face, suddenly stopped and stood up straight. "You're right," he said, "This is different. You're afraid of me. The last time you weren't." 

Claire watched as Darien's face went from looking disappointed to looking angry. Then, his head dropped and he looked down, and when he looked back up at her, Claire saw a huge smile on his face. 

"You said that the last time we met you weren't in her right mind, correct?" Darien asked.

"That's right." Claire replied.

"Well, I don't know about you… but I like you better that way." Darien said mischievously.

Claire just stared at him until the realization of what he meant finally hit her like a ton of bricks. 

"Darien, what do you plan to do?" she asked worriedly, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, I don't plan on doing anything. You're the only one who knows how to creature Beta-c, remember? So, get to it 'cause the faster you're done, the faster we can get this party started." Darien then grabbed Claire by the wrist and pulled her over to the counter where her lab equipment was. 

"Darien, you don't really expect me to manufacture Beta-c with the intent purpose of injecting myself with it, do you?" Claire asked.

"Of course not," Darien said. Claire began to let out a sigh of relief, but it was cut short when Darien continued with, "**_I'll_** do the injecting." The color drained from Claire's face, much to Darien's amusement, "And I do suggest you get to work quickly. After all, you wouldn't want to upset me, would you?"

Claire just nodded her head and turned towards the counter. 'What am I going to do?' she thought as she reached for a beaker, 'I can't do this… but maybe I can trick him into thinking that I've created a batch of Beta-c before he…' 

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted when Darien, who was standing behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzled her ear, and whispered, "And Claire, don't even think about deceiving me, 'cause even though I'd rather have you with me, I won't have to think twice before snapping your neck if you try and fool me. Understood?"

Tears began to form in her eyes, but Claire refusing to let them fall said, "Yes, I understand, Darien." 

"Good," Darien said still holding onto Claire, "That's my girl." 

TBC (tomorrow,promise) 


	5. Chapter numero cinco

Thanks again, guys for all the nice reviews

Thanks again, guys for all the nice reviews. I gotta tell you, I honestly didn't think I'd still be writing this story. I figured that I would have probably quit by now, but you guys have kept me motivated. So, here I go again…

As they reached the door, Hobbes quickly moved in and pulled it open for Monroe. 

"Uh, thanks," she said, a little surprised by his measure of courtesy. 

"You're welcome," he mumbled as he followed Alex into the establishment.

Alex surveyed the room and asked, "So, do any of these guys look familiar to you, Hobbes?"

Silence.

She turned around to see why Hobbes hadn't answered her and found Hobbes staring intently at the girl on the stage. "Uh, hello, earth to Agent Hobbes. Do you wanna catch these guys or just ogle these ladies all day?"

Not until Monroe playfully punched Hobbes in the arm did he finally break his gaze and look over at Monroe, "What? Did you say something?" he asked sincerely. 

"Can you please pay attention? We are trying to find your partner, after all," she said a little angrily.

"Yes, of course, sorry," Hobbes said as he began to scan the room himself. 

Hobbes eyes wandered along all the faces of the men sitting at the various tables until they stopped on one that was familiar to him. "That's him. That's the guy that I saw punch Darien." 

Monroe followed his stare and saw whom Hobbes was talking about, "Oh man, you weren't kidding. He is a big fella, isn't he?"

"Yeah, so I think I better handle this." Hobbes stated quite firmly.

"Please, Bobby, we both know you're gonna need my help. So, let's just cooperate, 'cause the faster we get this guy, the faster we can find Darien."

After giving it a few seconds' thought Bobby said, "Fine, let's do this." 

Monroe and Hobbes started to make their way towards the 'big fella' when he suddenly looked in their direction. 

"Damn, do you think he recognizes you?" Monroe asked.

Immediately, the guy was up and making a break for it. 

"Does that answer your question?" Hobbes half-stated and half-asked as he and Monroe started to run after him. 

Claire glanced up at Darien, who was sitting in his chair, while she pretended to work by moving around some of her lab equipment, and Darien just smiled back at her.

She had finished the Beta-c mixture quite some time ago, and since then had been buying time to think by acting like she was still busy. 

Darien was very much aware of this, but did nothing because, damn if he didn't just love to see her squirm. 

Finally, Darien looked at his watch and decided that this had gone on long enough, "All right, keepie, play time is over."

"Pardon me?" Claire asked innocently. 

Darien answered with, "Come on, Claire, we both know that you're done, and that you've been done for a while. So just load up a shot with the Beta-c 'cause it's time for your medicine." 

A very worried expression spread over Claire's face, "Please, Darien, just think about it. You don't really want to do this."

"Oh yes I do." Darien said as he started walking towards her, "And Claire, I know you want this, too." 

Claire stepped back and defensively brought her arms up, "No, Darien, I don't."

"Yes, you do. Ah, come on Claire, trust me, I'm gonna make you so happy. Now, will you please get the shot ready?" Darien asked sweetly. 

Claire didn't budge.

"Fine," Darien said, "If you want something done, I guess you have to do it yourself." Then, he quickly opened up a wrapped syringe and filled it with Beta-c. He pushed the plunger in a little to make sure the liquid was coming out then looked back at Claire. "So, are we gonna do this the hard way or the easy way? Personally, I prefer the hard way, but that's just me." 

When Claire remained still and silent, Darien continued with, "Fine, hard way it is. Come here, doc."

Darien rushed towards Claire, who took off running herself. She headed for the lab door, but Darien was too quick. 

Before she was even halfway there, he had stopped her. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her near until she was pressed up against his body.

Claire let out a moan of fear, which only excited Darien even more. 

Quickly, before she could fight back, Darien forced the needle into Claire's neck and emptied its contents.

Immediately, Claire's body went limp in Darien's arms, and he swiftly lifted her up before she slouched to the floor.

Darien, with Claire in his arms, made his way to the lab door with a giant smile on his face. "That's right my sleeping beauty, rest up 'cause you're gonna need it. I have a lot planned, and your participation is required…. for most of it," he whispered to a sleeping Claire, then he walked out the door quite content with his actions.

TBC


End file.
